User talk:Liberal Noob
Hi, welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tobin's Spirit Guide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Devilmanozzy (talk) 22:28, March 18, 2009 Devilmanozzy 22:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I'll Get pictures Trump is believe it or not, a pretty important character during the second season as he played a kind of Walter Peck type character. I have a picture of him on hand. Devilmanozzy 00:55, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ok I found out his name is Frump. Devilmanozzy 01:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Theres now a place to Request Pictures and Screencaps! Head to Forum:Request Images in Here! and read. Devilmanozzy 20:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) An invite..... J. Michael Straczynski is a new article which needs to be written up.... Devilmanozzy 02:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delay... I answered the questions on Forum:Request_Images_in_Here!. Devilmanozzy 13:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ecto-4 The Ecto-4 is actually a already used name, unless they named it that in the cartoon. Anyways, Unless otherwise noted the names of the two vehicles in the extreme Ghostbusters are Ecto-Firetruck and Ecto-Garage Truck. There lack names in the cartoon. :( fDevilmanozzy 02:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :OK but the Back in the Saddle, Part 2 said that they were Ecto-3 and Ecto-4 --Liberal Noob 02:49, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Let me check this out. Give me ten minutes. Where did they say that to make this quicker?Devilmanozzy 02:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Under the PLOT heading. --Liberal Noob 02:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The episode made no note of the names of the devices. The Plot seems to have been written on Tv.com and that site like wikia can be edited by anyone. I can only give guesses at this point. since the Ecto-3 is a already used name, and so is Ecto-4(Thanks to RGB Comics by NOW) the name is not ever given. By the way, The whole 2 parter to the Back in the Saddle is on youtube.Devilmanozzy 03:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I am going to delete that link to the youtube video. On the Transfomers wiki, we had tons of youtube links, then one day someone at youtube deleted all the videos that were linked from the Wiki. Long story short, if you post a youtube link on a Wiki or Wikipedia, the video will get deleted. --Liberal Noob 18:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the Word. I keep forgetting how crazy youtube has got with copyrights.Devilmanozzy 21:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) About the Transformers "monment" and other thoughts... First off, there was a article over at Transformers that really interested me, as it is very Ghostbusters related. It had to do with a comic series I think. Anyways, even a link to that article and one picture from it would really rule! Second, my laptop is coming back from repairs in 2 days, then the focus will be on some screencap editing, and that Janine Melnitz Animated article will get two special pictures, one of Janine through out the seasons, and also Jumpsuits she has worn picture.Devilmanozzy 00:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :I will put in on the cameos page. My laptop is going down so I want to pump as many edit out as I can. I can't upload pictures from my laptop. The Transformers Wiki sets the gold standard. I am going to put some links into the Transformers wiki now. They have VERY high standards and we need to beef up those articles. --Liberal Noob 01:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Not to get off topic, but this new placement of ads wikia is doing to the wikis is very annoying. I can't seem to work with the new ads on the front page. What do you think? I may have to drop some things to make the front work better.Devilmanozzy 01:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::That ad thing is way over may head, sorry. The front page looks fine as is. --Liberal Noob 01:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC)